borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mark4518/borderlands series on ign machinima screwattack
on borderlands series with axton team. Salvador Maya Zer0 die in train but axton survivor and he meet claptrap and other to stop jack . . .later axton kill jack and now axton with new team with Lilith Brick Mordecai clatrap go on adventure and kill enemies to protect pandora and new Vehicle car/bus/boat/helicopter start on april 6 2013 time:23.30 epsiode 35 it future series wed on ign machinima screwattack it be great series/video game with 35 episode you can help go ign machinima screwattack tale help make borderlands series o.k and go help story start it axton babysitting tiny tina tea party play and axton tina both fall sleep he wake up and later axton shoot robot with clatrap and later axton clatrap go back outrunner to Sanctuary but axton had call by lilith tale axton the mission it big soo the team go to Eridium Blight look in inside but it trap by psycho. axton lilith mordecai brick shoot kill all bandits and run to outrunner rider to hq but gun shoot down of sky and sanctuary attack by robot and bullymong people sacry . lilith said .pandora in hell . axton brick mordecai kill robot bullymong and lilith use all power call out 14 of more siren make big city of pandora 2 city falls of sky 12 more city but attack by enemy more enemy and litte girl headshot bullymong name gaige. team meet gaige .little minute. all robot bullymong die .axton said to eveybody.people of pandora me and my team save world o.k . eveybody happy in Crimson Raiders HQ claptrap said.we funk we funk in hole .he freak out .mordecai kick claptrap.gaige. i in team it awesome;axton said little lady you not in team .brick hey axton go walk in city o.k .axton ok brick and soon you later and it sleep time. eveyone in bed . outside brick walk on street with he gun but brick he see Patricia Tannis.patricia make machine fail .brick walk to patricia brick help patricia .little minute she happy and brick happy two brick talk patricia today it hell patricia hand on brick but thing brick patricia kiss and fall in love romance. brick patricia in bed had .next day it morning brick wake up with patricia by he side patricia wake up patricia kiss he on mouth and axton walk to hall he see gaige sleep with lilth and axton tale team and gaige.we go to protect pandora meet new people new wepsons to save pandora with me . team said yes claptrap said to axton. i build big ass new vehicle and call he robot buddys .the buddys of claptrap new robot revolution help out the city soo the best city on earth but not earth but year 2053 and i cool axton.ok and soo leaves go to new locations new peolpe new wepsons to be protect pandora on news update who be next taken over the Hyperion corporation few days or week wee look in it lilith.i FINE you locations you said but it bad eveybody go wild soo we go stop it axton.o right let go birck.hey guy mordecai.hey brick and patricia? patricia.hey me and he in love relationships axton.i happy both good for you brick.think claptrap.o.k the new vehicle it good leave in 2 hour gaiga.ok 2 hour in big ass city sea you guy axton.i go help people in new sanctuary brick.sweet i go with mordecai to moxx bar patricia.o.k brick kiss patricia in sanctuary gaiga walk with axton gaiga.soo what want to do axton.o.k with get all wepsons and food clothes beer money and shield gaiga. awesome axton get cell by lilith lilith.hey axton i help claptrap new vehice axton.cool (more line in series) episodes #the start in 1 hour premiere #captain scarlett and her pirate's booty in 1 hour premiere #flash trian #go high #the zombie by ? #soilder camp #'Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage' #Kickstart My Heart #Long Way To The Top #the blood botnsterhuman and the kiss #new page #Sir Hammerlock''' Big Game Hunt''' #sea of hell #The Fall of Nakayama #meet krieg #krieg mission #claptrap ride #claptrap big mission #claptrap save the big wepsons #mystery build #we back #dark wate'r' #'Captain Flynt' return #team vs team #axton and maya in #zero unmask to die #Crimson Lancer Bandits war #the new boss take over #the warrior baby #mr.torgue join and help #3th key #gagie find her mother #jack and steele The Destrrior part 1 #jack and steele The Destrrior part 2 #jack and steele The Destrrior part 3 borderlands the movie it start on june 20 2013 In the distant future, in the year 2049, several colonization ships head to Pandora, a planet on the edge of the galaxy. The colonists are drawn there in search of a better life as well as vast mineral resources said to be on the planet, free for the taking, akin to a futuristic gold rush. Some time after settling, the colonists discover that there is little the planet offers aside from some decrepit alien ruins. When the companies mining the planet leave, they let loose the criminals they had employed as forced labor and left any other colonists there. Some of the settlers seek to get rich quick by discovering alien technology. Most others are just trying to survive. After seven earth years, the planet's slow orbit brings a transition from winter to spring, and many horrifying creatures emerge from hibernation. A beacon of hope for the remaining colonists emerges in the form of a mysterious alien Vault carved in the side of a mountain. This Vault is said to contain vast stores of alien technology and secrets. The only problem is that the people who discovered the Vault were completely wiped out by some sort of protective force. The only evidence of their discovery is a scattered radio transmission, proclaiming the Vault's majesty, but not its location borderlands 2 the movie it start on september 15 2013 After inviting the axton into Claptrap's Place, Claptrap warns them that the local bullymongs are dangerous, especially one he calls Knuckledragger. Immediately following this warning, Knuckledragger swings in through the open roof, rips out Claptrap's eye, and leaves. Claptrap then asks his new "minions" to find the gun he keeps in a small cabinet. Claptrap leads the way to Knuckle Dragger in an icy box canyon. Knuckle Dragger behaves like most other Bullymongs, leaping about and hurling rocks, although once reduced to half health he retreats and a wave of Monglets attack. Once killed, he drops Claptrap's eye. When Claptrap's eye is retrieved from the dead Bullymong, Claptrap leads the way to Liar's Berg and Sir Hammerlock. This mission primarily involves following Claptrap through bandit territory to reach a boat. Initially this means moving through territory occupied by bandits, and is broken by two significant boss encounters. The first major fight is with Boom and Bewm. Boom starts the battle atop a giant cannon called Big Bertha. This cannon will rotate only very slowly, so it can be outrun or avoided by keeping to cover as much as possible. Damage inflicted on this cannon will eventually reduce its structure to zero, whereupon Boom will leap down and personally enter the fray. Boom's brother Bewm is equipped with a jet pack and will present an awkward target as he jets through the air and attacks from a high vantage. These flights are short lived however, and he spends much of his time attacking on foot. Both of them will attack with shotguns and grenades, providing even more incentive to stay on the run, or remain behind cover. The mission begins in Three Horns - Divide on board Claptrap's ship. He will offer a long set of specifications for his welcome back party in Sanctuary. Angel will then make contact, stating that Pandora is a dangerous place, and Sanctuary is somewhat less so. Angel encourages the use of a vehicle to reach Sanctuary, although once the nearest Catch-a-Ride station is reached it becomes apparent that it is non-functional. An adapter must be procured from a nearby Bloodshot camp. With the adapter installed, the Catch-a-Ride proves to have been locked against the possibility of use by bandits. Angel then hacks the system, allowing it to digistruct a Runner, and this is then used to jump across a gap severing the road to Sanctuary. Lt. Davis greets the new arrivals at the gates of Sanctuary, and patches them through to Roland. Roland requests that a power core be obtained that can power the city's shields, and sends the Vault Hunters back down the road to find Cpl. Reiss. After access to Sanctuary has been granted, players are instructed to speak to Scooter. He requests that two power cells be gathered from his shop and an additional one purchased from Crazy Earl, who runs the Black Market. Scooter will provide the Eridium required for the purchase, and Earl gives the power cell with any purchase. If all of the SDUs have been bought from Crazy Earl already, the objective to buy the third power cell will be skipped, and it can be installed immediately The power cells are then taken to the center of Sanctuary and installed. After Scooter warns that the city will begin to fly, the ground will rumble, but the units housing the power cells ultimately explode. The final stop to complete this mission is to report to Roland's command center. team Axton -the Commando Lilith -the siren Brick-the Berserker Mordecai-the Hunter Gaige- the Mechromancer Claptrap-the robot Captain-the pirate Krieg-psycho galley Axton-23.jpg Brick.jpg Mordecai.jpg FileBorderlands2_021.jpg Gaige-skin-vladof revolution.png Profile Scarlett.jpg Krieg.jpg ClapTrap.gif borderlands series 2 new enemies intro and ending Category:Blog posts